1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system, and computer program product for defining data processing system rules based on business terms. More specifically, the present invention relates to creating rules in a networked environment in a scalable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern uses of networked computers leverage grid computer resources that can rely on plural Java virtual machines to provide a distributed cache of objects including executable objects and data-only objects. Java™ is a trademark of Oracle Corp. in the United States, other countries, or both.
The operation of the grid is controlled by, for example, objects described using the Java programming language. Java relies on a grammar, reserved words, and style, that are generally unfamiliar among business people. The gap in knowledge among business people forces them to rely on specialized staff to explain the content of such objects, as well as modify objects to address business goals. The reliance on technical terms in such objects can create delays in an organization's staff in revising objects to address changing business needs, since two people typically are needed to make adjustments.
A technical term is a word defined in technical dictionaries, an error message, reserved word, or mnemonic phrase. Such terms can be defined in programming language specifications or industry standards within engineering, mechanical, or scientific industries. On the other hand, a business term is an expression of status that describes business conditions, risks, or opportunities in a language that can be spoken. A business term can be any part of speech or phrase. A business term may include trademarks as well as proper nouns, such as personal names, places, and the like. Some business terms may correspond to (or map to) technical terms. Some business terms may be identical to the technical term with which it corresponds. However, a more common arrangement is that a technical term is different from the business term to which it corresponds.
A way to harmonize the disparate terminologies, as well as assure robust operation of responses to changing business environment, could be helpful.